


Good Morning Sunshine

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Awkward next morning, Drunk Happy, F/M, I Love To Cuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy comes to you drunk in the middle of the night and the next morning proves to be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading and I hope you like it! <3

I had been asleep for about an hour when the pounding on the door woke me up, I grabbed the knife I kept by my bed and went to peek out the peep hole. I sighed and tugged the door open. "Happy?"  
"H-heeyy baybe" He slurred and weaved as he tried to balance himself.  
"Are you drunk?" He must have walked here because I didn't see his bike on the curb.  
"Pfft N-Nope. I'm sober as a horse." I tiled my head and sighed.  
"Ok. Did you wanna come inside?" He nodded and lurched forward, I caught him before he fully hit the ground and I noticed that his hands were bleeding. "Lets go clean up your hands huh? What happened?"  
"Uh I dunno. I think I hit the wall maybe." I set him down on the bed and went into the bathroom to get bandages and stuff to clean his knuckles. I turned and almost ran into him.  
"Ah! Hap I told you to sit there."  
"I didn't want you to leave." He pulled me into a hug and I froze for a second before I wrapped my arms around him. He _never_ was affectionate like that.  
"I was coming right back hun." I led him back to the bed and knelt in front of him so that I could see his hands. "This will sting but I'll make it quick ok?" He nodded and was just watching me with his dark bleary eyes. He was gonna feel like shit in the morning. I finished his hands relatively fast and bandaged him up. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head and I nodded at him. "I want you to stay here tonight ok? I don't feel like driving you home and you're not walking." He nodded and flopped back on the bed. I chuckled and took off his boots for him before I climbed in next to him. He had never stayed the night or even been in my room before so this was new. I hoped he wouldn't freak out in the morning.  
"Do you love me?" He asked as he tugged me so that I was laying with my back to his chest with his arms wrapped around me. I stiffened _Where did that come from?_  
"Course I do Hap, you're the best." I told him and he nodded.  
"I love you, Just wanna keep you safe and happy." he chuckled at the use of his name. "Don't deserve you since I'm not good but I still want you."  
"I want you to Hap because you are good, you are brave and a protector and that is great." I hoped he would remember that in the morning. He kissed my head and nodded.  
"K you're mine then." I smiled and nodded. " 'M yours too. Gotta be fair." Hearing him drunk talk in his raspy voice was so cute and I smiled and nodded again.  
"Sounds good hun."  
"Love you." He mumbled and I knew that he was asleep.  
"Love you too Hap." I whispered and let sleep take me as well.  
  
  
I heard a groan and then a thud and rolled over to look at the source of the noise. "Good morning Sunshine." I saw Happy sprawled on the floor looking disgruntled.  
"What the fuck?" my heart sank a little.  
"Uh you don't remember last night?" His eyes widened but he shook his head. "Oh."  
"What happened?" I shook my head.  
"Nothing, you just started pounding on my door late last night, I let you in, patched your hands up and we fell asleep. I'll get you some aspirins and water." He nodded and got up off the floor. I hurried into the kitchen and mentally berated myself. _Stupid! stupid, stupid, stupid! of course he doesn't remember what happened when he was shit faced. He didn't mean it!_ I sighed and made coffee before I went back into my room with his water and aspirin. "Here ya go." I held them out to him and he looked at me for a long moment.  
"Thanks, I'll be out of your hair soon." I shook my head.  
"I'll make you something to eat and drive you to where you left your bike if you want? I don't mind having you here." He looked at me.  
"Because you love me?" I almost nodded but just tilted my head at him. _He did remember!... But he acted like he didn't?_ I felt sad all over again.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because you told me you did." I gave him a look  
"You told me you did too." I turned and started to walk down the hall. "Then you acted like you didn't remember." I said quietly. I was making pancakes, eggs, and bacon when he came out of my room. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"I thought it was a dream, I didn't think that I would ever come and tell you how I felt." He mumbled into my hair. I nodded and flipped a pancake over.  
"Well you told me some stuff I just don't know if that's actually how you feel. I need to check your hands after we eat too." He nodded and I waited for him to let go, but he didn't until everything was ready. I was patching his hands when he told me,  
"I meant what I said last night." I smiled and looked at him.  
"You love me?"  
"Course I do, you're the best." He gave me a crooked smile and I nodded at him. "I also meant it when I said that you are mine and I am yours."  
"Well damn, I had a date for tonight too." He growled at me and gave me a look. I laughed and he pulled me forward to kiss me softly.  
"I love you, and I'll always keep you safe.But only one person can be called sunshine in this relationship and it ain't me got it?"  
"Got it. And I love you too Happy."


End file.
